Let's Play Happy Rotter
"Let's Play Happy Rotter" is the 11th episode of the first season of Kaeloo, and of the series overall. Synopsis Kaeloo gets her friends to role-play as the characters from a wizard-themed series called "Happy Rotter". Plot Stumpy and Quack Quack are sitting in front of the TV watching a documentary on crepidula. Kaeloo unplugs the TV and asks them if they want to play Happy Rotter, but Stumpy dislikes the game because it's set inside a school. Kaeloo tells him what a great book it is, but he moves her away from the television and turns it back on. She walks behind the couch they're sitting on and tries to convince them to play, but they stil don't want to. The documentary shows as one of the crepidula turns female to mate, and Kaeloo furiously transforms and throws the TV into the air. Stumpy misunderstands her anger and thinks she has something against crepidula. Later, all three of them are dressed as Happy Rotter, and Kaeloo explains that when Happy was a baby, his parents were killed by an evil wizard called Voldemob. Quack Quack curls up into a ball and starts rocking back and forth, and Kaeloo apologizes and tells him she "forgot". Stumpy asks what's going on, and she explains to him that while Quack Quack was still in his egg, his parents were killed by a hunter, and he was taken to a laboratory where he was experimented on. Kaeloo calls Quack Quack to play so he can forget about his traumatizing childhood experiences, and she shows him the Happy Rotter book, which contains magic spells. Stumpy pushes them both aside and decides that he wants to go first, so he casts a spell on Quack Quack to turn him plaid. Quack Quack retaliates by turning Stumpy white, with a Christmas tree design all over his body. They are about to start a magic war, so Kaeloo tries to get them to stop, but they ignore her and try to use more spells on each other. The spells hit Kaeloo by accident, turning her yellow with brown designs. Meanwhile, Mr. Cat is sleeping nearby while smoking. One of the magic blasts turns his pipe into a thermometer, and he wakes up and decides to go see what his friends are doing. He uses a cat flap to teleport to where they are, and it turns out they've all swapped bodies. He is extremely confused, and asks them what they are doing, and they tell him they're playing Happy Rotter. Mr. Cat asks if Happy Rotter is the book series where the main character's parents were killed, which causes Quack Quack to curl up into a ball and start rocking again. Mr. Cat checks the book and notes that there's only supposed to be one Happy and not three, so Kaeloo, Stumpy and Quack Quack fight over who should get the role. Kaeloo tells Stumpy that he should play Happy's girlfriend, Morpione, and he questions why she shouldn't be playing that role. She reminds him that she was the one who came up with the game, and he attempts to indirectly tell her that Happy is a boy and she is not, but instead of "girl" he says "frog girl" and she thinks he is saying she can't be Happy because she's a frog. She ignores this and Mr. Cat takes over the role of Voldemob, and they start the game. Kaeloo, Stumpy and Quack Quack walk through the forest in search of Voldemob. Stumpy is acting a bit too feminine, and Kaeloo asks what he is doing. He says he's acting like a girl, and she tells him that isn't how girls act. He points out that he should know about girls very well, since he has 7 sisters, but Kaeloo reminds him that he doesn't have any sisters. They go to a forest where a guy sings the worst songs ever, and Stumpy demands to know why they couldn't have chosen a different forest (namely, the forest where the guy "shuts up"). Kaeloo explains that this is the forest Voldemob is in, and suddenly Quack Quack is beaten up by an invisible force. Kaeloo realizes that it is Mr. Cat under the effects of an invisibility spell. He shows her only his eyes and teeth, and Kaeloo asks Stumpy to perform an invisibility spell before she is punched by Mr. Cat. Stumpy recites the spell, but he uses the wrong spell and shrinks himself. Kaeloo thinks Stumpy has disappeared, as he is now too small to be seen. She tells Mr. Cat that she doesn't want to play anymore, but he ignores her and keeps beating her up. He drops a giant rock on her, and she angrily transforms and beats him up in a similar manner to what he did to her and Quack Quack. He insults her, and she gets very angry. Mr. Cat, realizing that he is in serious trouble, uses a spell to make himself look just like Quack Quack. Bad Kaeloo can't tell who is the real Quack Quack, but she comes up with an idea. She mentions Happy's parents' death, and the real Quack Quack curls up and starts rocking back and forth while Bad Kaeloo beats up Mr. Cat. Later, Kaeloo and Quack Quack are helping Mr. Cat look for pieces of himself, and they find them all except his left arm. Kaeloo thinks finding Stumpy is more important, but Mr. Cat cares more about his arm and they both start searching for what they think is more important, while Stumpy screams at them from under Quack Quack's foot. Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Mr. Cat * Quack Quack Mentioned Characters * Happy Rotter * Morpione * Red * Voldemob * Happy Rotter's mother * Happy Rotter's father * Stumpy's sisters * Quack Quack's father * Quack Quack's mother Trivia * First appearance of the big round glasses, the Happy Rotter scarf, the pipe, the torn coat, the brown girl wig, the Happy Rotter book, the remote, the acorn, the curly red wig and the plug. Continuity * This is the first episode of the English dub to refer to Kaeloo as a female. From this episode onwards, all episodes dubbed in English refer to her as female. * Quack Quack's backstory is revealed in this episode. * This episode starts the running gag of Stumpy dressing as a girl. Cultural References * Happy Rotter is a parody of Harry Potter. The characters "Happy Rotter", "Morpione", "Red" and "Voldemob" are parodies of Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Voldemort respectively. ** The character Morpione, parodying Hermione Granger from Harry Rotter, is Happy's girlfriend, but in the actual Harry Potter series, Hermione is Ron's girlfriend, not Harry's. Gallery The gallery for "Let's Play Happy Rotter" can be found here. Languages:[https://kaeloo.fandom.com/fr/wiki/Si_on_jouait_à_Happy_Rotter'Français'] Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Key Character Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes With a Character's Name in the Title